Dark Bowser Kills Mufasa And Gets Arrested Deleted Scenes
Transcript *(December 19, 2017) *Catboy: Dark Bowser, we are so furious at you for escaping from the Pride Lands in Tanzania and destroying this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb after you killed Mufasa!! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, we will beat you up once again!! *Owlette: That's right! We will teach you a extra huge massive lesson for escaping from the Pride Lands, murdered Mufasa and destroying the entire Pride Lands with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb! *Gekko: And also, we will force you to watch our show 4 hours straight! *CharlieBrownAndCaillouYes BongoNo: Dark Bowser, what the heck is wrong with you?!! We can't believe you killed Mufasa, escaped from the Pride Lands and destroyed this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb!! That was the worst thing you had ever done! *StefieB: If you are watching this Dark Bowser, you must be grounded by your family and we will beat you up once again! Also, we will destroy your laptop and we will force you to play Five Nights at Freddy's! If not, Fanny Fox will give you a concussion time! *Anna: Dark Bowser, we're so mad about our enemies and how dare you kill Mufasa and then destroy the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb!! You know destroying the Pride Lands is so disgraceful!! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, you'll be grounded by your family and we will force you to watch our movie! *Elsa: I agree with Anna. We will force you to watch Frozen movie, Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen Adventure in your room! *Patty Rabbit: Dark Bowser, we are extremely pissed off at you for killing Mufasa and destroying the Pride Lands in Tanzania with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb! That was the worst thing we had ever seen in history!! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, we will beat you up once again and you'll be forced to watch Maple Town! *Bobby Bear: I agree with Patty Rabbit. Dark Bowser, if you are watching this, we will beat you up severely once again! *Fanny Fox: Dark Bowser, what the hell is wrong with you?!! We can't believe you killed Mufasa, escaped from the Pride Lands and destroyed this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb!! That was the worst act of war and mass terrorism you had ever done!! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, we will beat you up once again and I will kill you with my tantrums! *Mason Saitō: I agree with Fanny Fox! *Roxie Raccoon: Dark Bowser, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!! How bloody dare you kill Mufasa, escape from the Pride Lands and destroy this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb?!! You're not supposed to do that at all!! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, we will beat you up once again! *Richard Tseng: Dark Bowser, we all can't believe you killed Mufasa, escaped from the Pride Lands and destroyed this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb!! That was the worst thing you had ever done! *Suzie Squirrel: If you are watching this Dark Bowser, you'll be grounded by your family and we will beat you up once again! *Kevin Yoshida: I agree with Suzie Squirrel. Dark Bowser, if you are watching this, we will beat you up once again! *Danny Dog: Also, we will sell all of your Grand Theft Auto games and replace them with well-received Nintendo games! *Clara Murakami: I agree with Danny Dog. Dark Bowser, if you are watching this, we will beat you up once again! *Charlie Brown: Screw you Dark Bowser! I cannot believe you killed Mufasa, escaped from the Pride Lands and destroyed this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb! If you are watching this Dark Bowser, Patty Rabbit and her friends will beat you up once again! *Althea Andrea's Dad: Dark Bowser you freaking idiot, we can't believe you killed Mufasa, escaped from the Pride Lands and destroyed this place with your 800 billion megaton Japanesefying hydrogen bomb! That was the worst thing you had ever done! That's extremely disgraceful! *Althea Andrea's Mom: If you are watching this Dark Bowser, you'll be grounded by your family and Patty Rabbit and her friends will beat you up once again! Category:Grounded Videos by vincent anthony Category:Deleted scenes